Talk:Auspicious Parry
Hmm... Is this the only skill in the game with both an adrenal cost and a recharge time? Interesting. (I think how this works is clear from the interaction between stuff like Blackout and Diversion and adrenal skills.) --130.58 06:10, 28 March 2006 (CST) :This seems absurd combined with Bonetti's defense. As a Mo/W with 10 tactics and assuming you're getting hit consistently, you can get bonetti's recharged in two swings. Obviously worthless in 8v8, but in RA this makes bonetti's bonding even more overpowered... --71.112.255.129 17:52, 31 March 2006 (PST) :: only 1 second recharge anyway--Life Infusion 06:07, 3 April 2006 (CDT) :Another skill would be Whirlwind Attack.--Rugbyboy999 07:32, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::Look at date stamps before you respond. His comment was made before Factions was released, over a year ago. BigAstro 11:39, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Hmm, tried this thing out myself. It's absolutely beautiful with Riposte. — 130.58 (talk) (22:41, 10 May 2006 (CDT)) I wanted to use it in my solo fow build, until I'll get 100blades, but then I relised it is a stance :[ [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:04, 6 June 2006 (CDT) This Skill is Great This skill is amazing. If you are fighting against someone, all you have to do is hit them once to get the adrenaline. You use the skill. They miss. Then in 2 seconds the skill recharges. You can use this skill again and the opponent misses again. Auspicious Pary will keep you alive for so long, and give you extra adrenaline. I personally use Riptose after I use Auspicious Parry. I block almost every hit and I have time to hit enemies back. :Mm hmm, I wonder when a nerf will come. (T/ ) 18:02, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::There's no need for one. As always, a tanking warrior is usually ignored because he's not a threat. IIRC this skill was popular when Factions came out for gank warriors, before it was nerfed by adding a recharge. --Akaraxle 09:43, 26 March 2007 (CDT) "Fear Me!" I combined this with "Fear Me!" and it worked pretty well. Useful against the doppleganger (normal and hard mode) All you need against the doppleganger is auspicious parry and the riprostes. This is why it IS and will ALWAYS be very popular, as it can help in RA....against IWAY (animals too) teams, and of course, if you are in a 1 vs 1 tank scrimmage. This is a very useful stance to cap if you enjoy spamming riproste and pulling up bonetti's. "On Your Knees"? Does anyone know if OYK refreshes this stance? Otherwise I can think of some 100%-block-all-the-time builds... -Shinoda 11:45, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :It will recharge it but not give you the strike of adrenaline. --Fyren 14:12, 1 May 2007 (CDT) This Vs Magehunter srike the build i currently have uses an enchantment in conjunction with Auspicious Parry. How would this work against Magehunter Strike? I would assume that the attack gets through, but does the person get adrenaline from AP? Thanks ^^ ~Avatarian 86 22:33, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :tested it, and found out that the attack goes through, but you gain the adrenaline. works for me! ~Avatarian 86 17:30, 26 August 2007 (CDT)